mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Troll
Nail color I'm a bit confused. I thought trolls have yellow nails, and that's what this page says, but what about Terezi in these pictures 1 2. She is barefoot one can clearly see that her toenails are purple. However, she has yellow fingernails in this picture and Karkat has yellow fingernails in his parallel picture as well as this one (and I'm sure many others). So does this mean that trolls have different color nails on their hands and feet or did Terezi just paint her toenails on this occasion? —''LisaGarland'' ❤ 03:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :I am fairly sure she painted her toenails. - The Light6 (talk) 05:05, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, she painted her nails the color of her sweetheart's blood color. Must be a troll thing. Rabbeseking (talk) 06:58, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::The color of his blood, yeah. I mean obviously it's just nail polish, as you yourself pointed out we have plenty of evidence that their real nail color is yellow. 15:31, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Makes sense :3 Thanks, guys! —''LisaGarland'' ❤ 16:01, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::EDIT: Maybe this deserves to be in Terezi's Trivia? It's interesting, since I never realized that it could possibly be a reference to Gamzee before. —''LisaGarland'' ❤ 16:03, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Individual trolls section So, like the infoboxes on character pages, this section seems to be particular prone to vandalism. It is also prone to , while our policy is to avoid the use of the terms, avoid is not the same thing as "never use", and I have to agree with Aepokk Venset, this is one of the few instances where it probably should be used. So I am simply proposing that, like the infoboxes, we section of this section into a subpage to be transcluded back onto this page. It worked for the infobox vandalism and should stop misguided edits which are simply unnecessary work. - The Light6 (talk) 14:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'm putting my full support behind that proposition. 17:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC) A1 troll sprites I saw the art on the class talk page and was wondering, could you guys make sprites for the pre-scratch trolls?-- 20:41, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Name colors Would it look cool or just dum8 if we changed the colors of their namees to their blood colors, like below? IDK, it sounded cooler in my head. * * * * (alternatively, ) * * * * * * * * Ylimegirl (talk) 05:02, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :I'm in support of it. Wouldn't be the first time I've colorized labels on a page, and it would contrast some of their blood and text colors, so why not? 20:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I am too in support of it. If the idea is gonna make it, I'd rather help. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:17, December 10, 2015 (UTC)09:29, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :I'll just go ahead and do it, in that case. 05:58, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Everywhere? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:17, December 10, 2015 (UTC) 11:11, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Zodiac signs Why are the zodiac signs of the infoboxes of them all deleted? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:17, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :The were multiple reasons, but the simple answer is that saying the trolls had zodiac signs was wrong, from a Watsonian perspective. While Homestuck as a work of metafiction has both Watsonian and Doylist reasoning to its parts, in-canon the trolls symbols were never that of the zodiac, rather the zodiac was a collection of their symbols. e.g. Karkat's sign isn't the Cancer symbol, the Cancer symbol is Karkat's sign. A subtle but important difference. Basically the "zodiac" field portrayed the relationship between the trolls and the zodiac incorrectly, so an administrative decision was made to remove them. Also even if the zodiac field didn't misrepresent the canon relationship between trolls and the zodiac there is still the issue that trolls as a whole always had more unseen symbols and those symbols were unrelated to the zodiac entirely. While that could be ignored previously, as we are now getting new trolls with new symbols it begins to show that the zodiac infobox field has had its purpose age badly. There were also other tiny reasons but those were the major ones. - The Light6 (talk) 15:08, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Beta/Alpha Trolls Um, I believe that the sections called "Post-scratch/Alternian/Beta trolls" and "Pre-scratch/Beforan/Alpha trolls" are incorrect. This isn't because of what the contain. The thing that is bugging me is the part that says "Beta trolls" and "Alpha trolls". The Beforan trolls are the Beta trolls because they came first. They did the Scratch and whatnot and the Alternian (Alpha trolls) as we know them came into existance. (Sorry that I'm wording this all wrong. I hope you know what I mean.) Now, I'm sure that you would need evidence for this. I couldn't find what I was looking for, but isn't the kids' situations enough? John, Rose, Dave, and Jade (the Beta kids) did the Scratch to reset the game, and this created Jane, Roxy, Dirk, and Jake (the Alpha kids) as we know them. Moonhop (talk) 15:28, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :This isn't a mistake, we call the Beforans the alpha trolls and Alternians the beta trolls because that is what they are called in-comic; we even did . - The Light6 (talk) 15:39, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, okay. Thank you. Now I myself know for future references as well. : D :::Moonhop (talk) 18:25, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::It are letters from the Greek alphabeth: the first one is Alpha, the second is Beta. It is that the Alpha kids/trolls came first. But in the timeline, this is reversed: we start with the Beta, to discover the Alpha lately. That's why you are a bit confused. 10:57, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry to say your explanation only confuses it more, the above was sufficient and better worded. The Alpha kids did not come first, most people are well aware of the first two letters of the Greek alphabet, and more directly the reference is probably game development stages. 20:14, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Wriggling days Has someone their wriggling days somewhere? I search for it. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:17, December 10, 2015 (UTC) 08:49, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :We know Karkat's (and we could reasonably speculate that Kankri's is the same). We could also try to establish Damara's (and thus possibly Aradia's), but that would require identifying parts of Doc Scratch's chronology that aren't entirely clear. As to the rest, we have nothing to go on :I thought it was on the Homestuck calendar in some way (whatpumpkin) but I can be wrong 15:32, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Only Karkat's. 19:41, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Gamzee biology I know he's not exactly a normal troll but could we take what we saw when Gamzee was cut in half as a sufficient image of what the inside of a troll looks like? Or at least as confimation that they are like 99% blood. The2ndplayer (talk) 09:04, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :No, I'm pretty sure all it indicates is that Hussie doesn't have any intent of drawing organs in gory detail. Besides, we already saw this with Feferi and Eridan. 16:28, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that we can reasonable conclude that is not the case if a human gets cut in half and we see their internal organs and not just an explosion of blood, until then I agree Aepokk, Whohoohuwhu (talk) 19:17, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Lydia Deetz I saw one of the fans draw a Homestuck troll that resembled Lydia Deetz from the Warner Bros. movie, Beetlejuice. Any resemblance to that? :Fans tend to draw various people and characters as trolls, in the same vein that people tend to draw people and characters as various other things. It is not a new concept. Also I am afraid I don't understand your question, what has any resemblance to what? Also please sign your comments by adding four tildes (~~~~) to the end of your comments, thank you. - The Light6 (talk) 06:02, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Something to point out Those trolls are having a kind of connection to the Western Zodiac, aren't they? Could their relations with each other be based on the relations in astrology? (f.e: Scorpio and Taurus, Cancer and Capricorn, Leo and Sagittarius, but that is already been pointed out...) I honestly think that Hussie was been doing that on purrpose. I hope that you understand what I am trying to point out. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:17, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :That they have zodiac signs is beyond obvious and pretty blatant. I remember I tried ages ago to find any rhyme or reason between the order of the zodiac and the server chain order, and there was literally nothing. I think he just created characters and let their relationships write themselves. 18:57, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Title addition I looked to the character infobox and thought of the idea of adding the titles to the characters on this page, infobox style(i.e: bold, small, aspect picture, aspect color). We can do this for the kids as well. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:17, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Might be a good idea to create a separate Hiveswap trolls page It might be a good idea to create a separate page for the "Hiveswap trolls" like we've got for the Ancestors, since Hiveswap's going to have over a hundred NPCs. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 11:03, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :While this might be a good point to revive the discussion of "species pages" vs. "character group pages" I will instead suggest "List of Hiveswap characters" or "Minor characters in Hiveswap" as an alternative to "Hiveswap trolls". - The Light6 (talk) 11:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm going with list of Hiveswap characters. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 12:02, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Troll positions Just wondering why if all the trolls are organised by blood colour, why is Karkat between Sollux and Nepeta?msurely he should be before Aradia. :that's the order by zodiac sign, and although ordering karkat first because of his mutant blood is common, in homestuck canon karkat is ordered between sollux and nepeta. Cookiefonster (talk) 23:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :trolls are organised in their Trollian order, which is also zodiac order. Even if it was by hemospectrum, putting him before Aradia wouldn't be any more logical than any other order, anyway JakeMorph (talk) 06:51, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::To expand on this a little, mutant blood isn't at either end of the spectrum, it's off-spectrum. Which is the reason why no position is any more logical than any other Not exactly about trolls Okay, so I was looking for information about trolls for a school project about creating a website about anything we like (it seems very obvious for any Homestuck fan that there couldn't be any better option),and...puff, the was no information, just the GIF of the symbols shining and bouncing. Can anybody explain me what the hell is happening? Also, if somebody can fix it or can help me fix it (in the case that's just happening to me) I would be very thankful. I tried to change from Chrome to Internet Explorer (I don't have Firefox), and it hasn't worked. I've also tried to enter to another MSPA wiki page to see if it works (the cherubs' page, more specifically), and, fortunately, it does work. I know that starting a talk about this doesn't make a lot of sense, because anyone would realise this at the moment of entering the trolls' page (if it's a common problem, at least), but maybe, and also maybe, someone is having the same problem as I have right know and seeing this makes this person notice that it isn't just his or her or any other possessive determinant that includes other human genders' problem. Anyway, I hope that someone can help this bored Homestuck fan to fix his problem. SoftLemon (talk) 21:56, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :Hey there! A vandal deleted all of the information on the article and you checked on it before it was reverted. Sorry about that! I changed everything back so it should be the way it originally was. Bkatz (talk) 00:42, April 17, 2017 (UTC) My theory If you watched the new Hiveswap trailer and look at Xefros's can it says "grub juice" implying cannibalism :This is a long-established thing in Alternian culture - cannibalism of grubs, anyway. 19:22, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Slime I wanted to mention slime on the page, but I don't know where to put it. On this page, Vriska expresses surprise at the lack of slime in John's house, speculating that humans as a species must be ashamed of their "secretions". That seems to imply that trolls secrete slime. Sopor slime seems like it could have been biologically produced as well, since it exists in cocoons and seems to be necessary for a good night's sleep, but I guess that could be manufactured somehow. Maybe this all counts too much as speculation. Jackk225 (talk) 05:36, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Ears Under "Anatomy" it currently says that trolls have elf-like ears, citing the Vriskagram flash as evidence. However, in that same flash, trolls also have rounded ears like humans. Since the difference was literally up to artistic license, I don't think we can really say what their ear shape is, and I really want to edit it to say something more along the lines of "while troll ear shape has not been confirmed, it is obvious that they do have ears as they are humanoid and can hear." But more professional, obviously. It also says "the majority of the fandom also accept that seadwellers have webbed fin-like ears," which I also think should be edited, since that's fanon (not the fact that they have fins ofc but that those are their ears and are webbed). Since I'm so new here I thought that I should ask y'all what your thoughts are before I go about doing that. Aztec-rope (talk) 19:31, August 3, 2018 (UTC) :: Alright it's been a bit with no input- I'm going to go ahead and make the editAztec-rope (talk) 20:22, August 6, 2018 (UTC)